Double feature: Threesome & Foursome
by Scribblesinink
Summary: Boredom reigns the Sanctuary. A chance encounter in the dojo strengthens the bond between several team members.
1. Threesome

**Author notes:** What is it about Mutant X that makes me write naughty stories, I wonder? This is the first part of a dyadic story with slashy tendencies. I set myself the task to stay within the limits of an R-rating and I think I succeeded, if barely. Of course, this means that your imagination will have to fill in the details... :-) 

**Disclaimer**: this story is based on the Tribune Entertainment/Marvel Studios/Fireworks Entertainment series Mutant X. All characters belong to their original creators. The story was written for entertainment only and no copyright infringement was intended. 

_**THREESOME**_

_The quiet at the Sanctuary was definitely enjoyable_, Emma mused. It had been more than a week since the last crisis was resolved. Today, there was no deadly virus on the loose, no New Mutant in need of help, and no sinister Eckhart-scheme to destroy the tranquil peace at the Mutant X headquarters. 

In fact, things had grown so calm that Adam decided to use the opportunity to do some long overdue maintenance on the systems in several of the safe houses. He left two days ago, taking Jesse along to act as his assistant. Shalimar, Brennan and Emma were ordered to hold the fort. __

Wasn't much to hold, Emma thought with a chuckle. The Sanctuary basically ran itself. The mainframe computer took take care of their life support systems like air and water. Food was stocked up in such quantities that they could survive a multiple week siege. And the terminals scanned the 'net constantly searching for signs of New Mutant activity that would need their attention. 

They had nothing to do but relax and enjoy the good life. 

It was the perfect time to study more of those Asian focusing techniques that Adam and Shalimar had taught her. Emma dug up a disk with exercises and popped it into the player. She grabbed a head set and turned off the light before pulling the door to her room closed behind her. 

The main hallway was deserted, the dojo silent and dark. Perfect. Brennan was probably in his room reading, and Shalimar was prowling off somewhere in the Sanctuary. Nobody would disturb her, or laugh at her when she couldn't perform one of the figures correctly. 

Emma walked up the steps to the dojo and took off her sweater. Dressed in a pair of comfortable sweatpants and an old cut-off T-shirt, she was ready. She adjusted the headphones so they wouldn't distract her and pushed the play button. The voice in her ear was calm and soothing, with a soft, lilting accent. Chinese, or something similar, she thought, not sure what culture the exercises originated from. It didn't matter. She closed her eyes, focusing on the voice and the instructions it gave her. 

Soon, she was fully absorbed in the exercises. 

* * * 

Her concentration shattered when Emma sensed a presence behind her. She lost her balance, ruining the complicated figure that demanded all her attention. Strong arms wrapped around her waist to steady her and for a brief moment Emma struggled. Then she recognized the ring on the right hand as one of theirs and she relaxed. 

"Shalimar! You startled me." 

The headphones were pulled from her head. "Sorry." Shalimar sounded anything but; her voice was filled with thinly veiled amusement and something else that Emma couldn't quite determine. 

"Here, let me show you how it's done." 

She moved even closer behind Emma. So close, in fact, that Emma could feel the heat come off of her body. Shalimar's hands brushed along Emma's arms, touching her lightly, causing goosebumps to pop up all along her skin. Shalimar's fingers, gentle but firm, entwined with Emma's and the feral guided her through a series of slow, sensual forms that made Emma relax completely. 

She leaned back, resting her weight partly on Shalimar, who seemed prepared to take it. Emma let out a sigh when Shalimar's hands left hers at last, only to return and place themselves on her waist. The hands were warm on her bare skin, and the feral stroked her finger across Emma's stomach, the thumb brushing under the edge of the cut-off shirt. 

Emma became aware of some strange noise, very near her ear. She listened more closely and realized it was a pleased purr. She giggled, and Shalimar purred a little louder. Something moist and warm touched the side of the psionic's neck. Lips, a tongue that ran a wet path up to her ear before exploring the rim with its warm tip. Emma shivered in response, resting even more weight on Shalimar as her legs grew weak with want. 

* * * 

Brennan closed his book with a snap. That was the third volume he finished in the past week, and he was growing bored with reading. Books were fine and all to help a man relax, but only after a hard day's work. He was a man of action, not one to sit still, and the peace was beginning to grate on him. 

He got up and threw the book into a corner of his room. He would go and see what the girls were up to. Maybe Shalimar would be in for a bit of a workout. If not, he'd amuse himself with poking fun at Emma. A little flirting didn't hurt and he loved the way she blushed when he embarrassed her. 

He knocked on their doors, first Shalimar's, then Emma's. There was no reply. Hmm. Where could they be? He grumbled at the thought that they might be off doing something fun without him. Maybe he should call them on their com-links? __

No, Brennan decided. He'd go and see what they were up to. With a little luck their activities would provide future teasing material. 

He tiptoed through the Sanctuary's halls, peeking around corners before turning them. The labs were empty -- as were the gardens. No one was in the kitchen. The Helix was there, having returned on its own after dropping Adam and Jesse off at the safe house. The small plane was dark and deserted, with no sign of either Emma or Shalimar. 

He walked along the second level, peering over the wall at the main room below. It was empty also. By the time he approached the vicinity of the dojo, Brennan was growing tired of the game, which offered no entertainment. He was ready to give up and call the girls when he noticed movement on the elevated platform. 

He squinted but couldn't make out much more than vague humanoid shapes. The lights at the dojo were low, and the screens from the computer banks around him were wrecking his night vision with their glow. 

Without a sound he returned to the stairs, walked down, and started up the steps to the dojo for a better look. 

His head cleared the elevated floor and at last he could see well enough in the low light to make out the two girls. 

Were they...? 

Brennan tripped and barely managed to keep himself from tumbling back down the stairs headfirst. He blinked in disbelief. 

They were! 

He forced himself to remain quiet so as not to disturb them and ruin the show. Emma was clearly unaware of his approach. Her eyes were closed and her head rested against Shalimar's shoulder. Even in the low light Brennan could see the color in her cheeks. 

The feral's enhanced senses were more difficult to fool than Emma's. Shalimar looked up and her gaze turned yellow for a moment. 

Brennan wasn't sure how to read the look she gave him. Was it a possessive warning not to come closer? An invitation? A challenge, perhaps? 

He folded his arms, playing for time while his eyes feasted. Oh man, Jesse would be green with envy once he told him what had transpired during his absence. To watch two girls play with each other, wasn't that every man's dream? 

Shalimar caught his gaze again and once more her eyes flashed golden. This time the flash was accompanied with a little smile and a quick jerk of her head. That definitely was an invitation, wasn't it? 

* * * 

Shalimar's hands shifted up Emma's belly. The brunette whimpered when the hands disappeared beneath the old shirt she wore. Fingers cupped Emma's breasts through the sports bra, appraising their weight. Emma arched her back, pushing her chest forward, seeking closer contact with the exploring fingers. 

A distant voice informed Emma prissily that this wasn't right. _But if it is wrong, then why does it feel so damn good_, another part of her reasoned. 

Shalimar pressed herself tight against Emma's back while her hands never stilled. Emma was grateful for the support her friend's body gave her. With pleasure flooding her system, her knees were dangerously close to giving out. 

Without warning, Shalimar tore the cotton shirt away from Emma. It ripped with a soft noise, the cloth old and worn and not offering much resistance. A shiver ran down Emma's spine when Shalimar blew a gentle, warm breath over the bare skin at the top of her breasts. 

Emma's hands reached behind her for Shalimar. She tried to turn, to reciprocate the gentle ministrations but the blond woman held her tight and refused to let her move. 

"Shal...?" 

"Ssh." 

The feral was leading this dance, and Emma could only follow. 

With one hand Shalimar reached between their bodies to undo the clasp on the sports bra. She pulled the garment down from Emma's shoulders. It landed with a quiet sigh that neither girl heard. 

Now, Shalimar's fingers tickled naked skin, brushing over nipples that perked up in response. Emma made a soft noise in the back of her throat, squeezing her eyes shut more tightly when desire raced through her veins, collecting as warm moisture deep in the inner core between her thighs. 

Through her daze, she still found time to wonder how a girl's touch was so different from a man's. Shalimar's caresses were softer, gentler, the skin of her fingertips a little silkier. And she knew exactly what would elicit the strongest response from her partner. 

Another scent, spicier, more masculine than the sweet smell of soap and perfume and female arousal that was hers and Shalimar's, reached Emma's nostrils. She tried to make sense of this new information but her pleasure-addled brain failed to process it. 

Cool hands replaced Shalimar's. The fingers were stronger, rougher, the caresses a little harsher. 

Emma's eyes flew open. Brennan was standing right in front of her, his eyes dark with desire as they rested on her face. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she stiffened, unsure what to do. 

"It's all right, Em," Shalimar breathed in her ear. "Brennan won't hurt you, and neither will I. Tell me you don't want this, and it stops right here." 

Don't want this? Emma's befuddled mind tried to reason with her body. Her brain --the old-fashioned, rational part of it, at least-- told her she should say _no_, that she should put a stop to this before it went any further. But her body, tingling with desire, the nipples that were hard and throbbing, her jellied knees and the longing ache between her legs shouted something else. She did want this. 

And why not? Why could it possibly be wrong? They were her friends. She was safe with Brennan and Shalimar. Safe and protected. 

Any last vestige of resistance fled to the furthest corner of her being when Brennan dipped his head and closed his mouth around a nipple, suckling on the soft flesh. Emma let out a little mewl of surprised pleasure. Shalimar clucked in her ear, holding her tighter to make sure she wouldn't crumble as her leg muscles turned to putty. 

* * * 

"What are we going to tell Jesse?" 

Emma's voice was muffled against Brennan's chest. Bodies still slick with perspiration, the three Mutants lay basking in the afterglow, arms and legs twined around each other. 

"Or Adam." 

"What! No! We can't tell Adam!" Emma's head whipped up and she stared at Brennan with a frightened look in her eyes. "He'd be so--" 

"Shocked." Shalimar finished the sentence for her with a giggle. She reached up and patted Emma's bottom. 

"Promise you won't tell Adam," Emma pleaded. 

Brennan studied her face a moment. Genuine worry marred her brow. He nodded. "Promise." 

"Shal?" 

The feral heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, all right, I promise. Shame though. It would have been fun to see his face." 

Emma groaned and put her head back on Brennan's chest. He ran a hand through her hair. 

"Do you want to tell Jesse?" 

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. He's one of us; I feel like he has a right to know, you know." 

"Better not tell him," Shalimar suggested. "It'll be kinder if he doesn't know." She giggled again. "He probably wouldn't understand, and feel uncomfortable around us." 

"You got that right," Brennan agreed with a nod. 

"So, we don't tell anyone?" 

"Nope. It'll be our little secret." 

And with that Emma took a deep breath, drifting off into sleep. 

--END (for now; TBC in _Foursome_, coming soon!)-- 


	2. Foursome

**Author's note**: the second of my dyadic story. If you haven't read Threesome yet, I suggest you do so first. 

**Disclaimer:** this story is based on the Tribune Entertainment/Marvel Studios/Fireworks Entertainment series Mutant X. All characters belong to their original creators. The story was written for entertainment only and no copyright infringement was intended. 

_**FOURSOME**_

As soon as the Double Helix had come to a stop, Adam marched up to the collected trio of Mutant X members, which formed the welcoming committee. Jesse followed on his heels. 

"Anything happen while we were gone?" 

It was three days since the events that transpired in the dojo -- and the repeat performances in Brennan's bedroom, beside the pond, and on the floor of the Helix before it left to pick up Adam and Jesse. Shalimar had wanted to test the tables in the lab too, except Emma refused, saying it would feel like sacrilege. When Brennan agreed, Shalimar had settled for the Helix as a location. 

"Nope. Nada, nothing." 

"We would have called you if it had." 

"Quiet as a grave in here." 

"Good." Adam nodded as he strode out of the docking bay and into the main hall of the Sanctuary. 

Jesse watched in silence when his teammates exchanged a glance before they turned to follow Adam's departing back. 

"Okay, guys. What did we miss? Spill." Adam might be oblivious to the undercurrent, but he wasn't. 

They turned back in Jesse's direction. Brennan chewed his lower lip in an attempt to keep his face in check. Shalimar made no effort to hide the smirk. And Emma gave him her most innocent look, the one he had seen her use on GS agents numerous times. It never failed to pull the wool over their eyes; however, he wasn't as dumb as the average GSA muscle. 

"Nothing!" three voices said in chorus. 

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Ri-ight." 

"It's good to have you back, though." Emma embraced him, breaking the silence that followed. 

"Yeah. Life just wasn't the same without you." Shalimar winked and swatted his head playfully. 

Brennan snorted. Yet, when Jesse looked his way his face was passive. "Boring, you know." 

Something was going on. Something they weren't telling him. He was more curious than anything and decided he would find out eventually. One of them would spill the beans, no doubt about it. 

Shaking his head in disgust, Jesse hoisted his pack on his shoulder and made his way to his room to sort his dirty laundry. 

* * * 

"Think he knows?" Emma stared after Jesse. 

"Jesse? Nah." Brennan raised a dismissive shoulder. "He just thinks he knows something's up. Nothing to know, right?" 

"Right." 

"I'll miss us," Emma said pensively. 

"Why would you say that?" Shalimar was earnestly confused. 

Emma looked at her friend and lover. "We can't continue, not with Adam and Jesse around. What if they find out? We agreed not to tell, remember." 

"Uh huh. But we didn't agree to stop." Brennan exchanged a grin with Shalimar. "C'mon Emma. It's been fun, hasn't it? There's no reason we can't get together once in a while." 

Emma still looked doubtful. 

* * * 

Over the next couple of days, Jesse kept a careful eye on his teammates. He made sure to be near one of them at any moment in time. Even a blind man couldn't have failed to notice the furtive glances, the light touches, or the secretive smiles they exchanged when they thought nobody was watching. Although at first it amused him, after a while it made him feel insecure and left out. They obviously had a secret they didn't want to share. 

One night, long after everyone had retreated to their rooms, Jesse lay awake, thinking about the signs he had witnessed and what they could mean. He heard a door open and close, softly, as if the executant was afraid he'd wake anyone. Instantly, Jesse was on high alert. Who would be sneaking around in the Sanctuary in the middle of the night? 

He perked up his ears, straining to hear what would happen next. He recognized footsteps, softly tapping on the hardwood floor. Someone on barefoot. A muted knock on the door to one of the other rooms. Emma's, Jesse thought. Or maybe Shalimar's. Muffled voices, a suppressed giggle. 

He let out a breath and relaxed. 

Okay, someone was being hush-hush about their liaison with another member of the team. Probably Brennan and Shalimar. Could that be the secret they wouldn't let him in on? But why would they try to keep it quiet? It was obvious that Emma knew. And Adam would certainly give them his blessing. 

He was still mulling over possible reasons, when he heard another person tiptoe past outside his door. "Okay," Jesse muttered, "this thing is getting weirder and weirder." 

He hopped from his bed and cautiously pulled the door open a notch, just wide enough that he could peer out. 

Although the hallway was dark, it was impossible to mistake the tall shadow for anyone but Brennan. He frowned. If Brennan was slinking around in the dark now, who had snuck around before, then? Jesse shook his head in confusion and leaned out a little further, careful to make no noise. 

Brennan rapped his knuckles against Emma's door. From the room came a thud and a giggle before the door was opened and Emma stood in the doorway. She clutched a sheet around her, holding it up between her breasts. Jesse blinked. Was she naked? 

Emma's face lit up when she recognized Brennan. Her mouth widened in a smile and she opened the door a little further, reaching out with one hand to grab Brennan's and pull him in. "You're late." 

In the background Jesse heard Shalimar complain she was getting cold. 

Jesse locked his door and slid down to the floor to rest his back against it. It didn't take a genius to understand what was going on. Secret midnight visits, the looks, the smiles. That was the secret they kept? A love triangle? Now that he knew, the muffled sounds drifting through the wood walls were unmistakable. 

Jesse rubbed his face. He wasn't sure what he felt. Disgust? Envy? Hurt? __

Definitely hurt, he decided. They were a team, the quartet that stood strong against the forces of Genomex, with Adam as their intrepid sensei. And tonight Jesse suddenly found out that he was no longer a part of the team. Officially, sure. But not really, not anymore. 

He wondered if Adam knew. After a moment's thought he decided Adam wouldn't. For all his brilliance, Adam could be quite ignorant in the matters of the heart. The way he had explained Shalimar's attraction to Richard Saunders to her -- _no_, Jesse thought, _Adam didn't have a clue_. 

* * * 

Jesse pushed the cereal around in his bowl with a spoon, dunking the grains beneath the milk and watching them pop back up. He had not slept at all that night, and he wasn't really hungry. He still hadn't figured out what to do about his discovery -- or even if he should do anything at all. Perhaps he should simply pretend he didn't know. 

"Morning, Jess." Shalimar joined him with a bright smile. She reached for the orange juice. "What's with the long face?" 

Jesse grunted something about not having slept well. 

"Good morning!" A chipper Brennan entered the room, a spring in his step. __

No wonder, Jesse thought glumly. Whereas he had been too agitated to sleep all night, Brennan got to make out with two girls at once. That would be enough to put any man in an excellent mood. 

Emma followed on Brennan's heels. "What's the plan for today? More training? Computer lessons? Jesse?" 

Jesse pushed his bowl across the table with enough force to make the milk spill over the rim. He stormed off without a word. He couldn't take this. How could they shut him out so completely, after all they'd been through together? 

* * * 

"What's his problem?" Brennan stared after his friend. 

"He said he didn't sleep well." Shalimar brought a glass of orange juice to her lips but didn't drink. A small wrinkle of concern appeared between her eyebrows. 

"Uh oh." Emma flopped down on a seat. "He knows." 

"What?" Brennan exclaimed. "How could he? Did you tell him? Shal?" 

"Wasn't me." Shalimar put the glass back on the table. "Are you sure, Emma?" 

Emma didn't reply. She wore the intense expression that told the others she was using her power. "He saw us last night," she muttered without meeting the others' eyes. "I guess my room was a bad choice for a rendez-vous. He's very upset." 

"Why?" Shalimar wanted to know. "It's not really any of his business, is it?" 

"Isn't it?" It was Brennan who spoke. "Jesse's a part of Mutant X too. He's family." 

"He's hurt," Emma agreed. "He thinks we feel he's not good enough for us." 

"That's crap!" Shalimar hopped up. "I'll go talk to him." 

"No." Emma again. "Talking won't do any good. He won't believe you. Maybe, if we had told him at once..." Her voice trailed off. 

"So, what are we going to do?" Brennan asked. 

They were silent for a long time. "What if we show Jesse how much he means to us?" Shalimar suggested hesitantly. 

"How?" Emma looked sideways at her friend. "Oh... Like that." 

"Yeah. Like that. Anyone have a problem with that?" 

"No, not me," Emma said. "Brennan?" 

The male member of the threesome wore a pained expression. 

"Brennan?" 

He looked from one woman to another, then rolled his shoulders in an 'aw shucks' gesture. "No. No problem. When?" 

"Tonight. The sooner the better," Emma suggested. 

The others nodded in agreement. 

* * * 

After long hours of tossing and turning, Jesse finally drifted into an angry, fitful sleep. He had stayed in his room most of the day, not up to meeting his teammates and pretend everything was peachy. He feared another sleepless night. The worst part was, he couldn't ask Adam for a sleeping aid. Adam would want to know what was wrong, and this was something Jesse could never tell. It simply hurt too much to admit he was an outcast, an outsider whom the others didn't want around in their happy little circle. 

It didn't come as a surprise when he dreamed of soft, warm, pliant bodies snuggling against him. Caressing hands began to travel across his body. Jesse murmured something unintelligible. 

"We're sorry, Jesse," said Emma to his left. 

"We love you." Shalimar on the right. 

This was some dream. 

"Hey man. We were afraid you couldn't handle it." Brennan's voice. 

Brennan? 

Jesse's eyes flew open. 

"Huh? What--" 

Hands ripped away his T-shirt. A warm mouth kissed his chest. Other hands pulled down his boxers. 

"Woah..." 

"Tell us to stop, and we will, Jesse." Shalimar's touch was warm on his stomach. Her fingers grazed his skin as she trailed them around his belly button 

"He doesn't want us to." Emma giggled against his throat where she was busy kissing a wet path. "Do you?" She raised her face to meet his eyes. 

Jesse shook his head. His voice was failing him, except to cry out in shock and pleasure when a large hand wrapped itself around his erection. And when had that occurred, by the way? 

It was Jesse's last coherent thought for the night. 

The next morning he woke up nestled in a tight spot between Emma and Shalimar, with Brennan's strong arm flung across his waist. 

"Brennan? Emma?" Adam's voice drifted in from the hallway. They heard him knocking on doors. "Hello? Shalimar? Where is everyone?" 

"Uh oh." Emma raised her head and fixed her gaze on the door, waiting. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Adam is going to be so shocked." 

--END-- 

**More author notes:** No. No, no, no. En - Oh. Got it? The story stops here. No Fivesome in the works. Never, ever gonna happen. No matter how much you beg or threaten me :-) This two-parter story was hard enough to write as it was, and the thought of Adam... ::shudders:: I do have limits, you know. But if anyone else feels inspired, go right ahead! 


End file.
